The Genius Magician
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: Sartorius looks at his deck and discovers there is someone in his Society with a soul as strong as Jaden's. Takes place after episode 88. This has nothing to do with Bastion Victory.
1. The New SecondInCommand

The Genius Magician

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Cartoon Network and 4kids do.

Summary: Sartorius looks at his deck and discovers that there is someone in his Society with a soul as strong as Jaden's. Takes place after episode 88. This has nothing to do with "Bastion's Victory".

"talk"

'_thought'_

"**telepathy"**

"**_duel spirit" _**

Alexis knocked on the door of Sartorius's office. He had told her that he had something of utmost importance to discuss.

After a few seconds of silence, Sartorius told Alexis that she could walk in the room. He did not ask who was knocking. But then again, Sartorius could see everything, so he most likely had no need to ask.

Sartorius were sitting at his table when Alexis entered the room. He was intently gazing at his tarot cards, just like he usually did.

"So, Jaden has taken Chazz away from the Light, has he?" Sartorius abruptly asked Alexis, without looking up from the cards.

"Yes Master Sartorius," replied Alexis. She knew better than to be taken aback by his seemingly rude behavior.

" I see. Go attend to your duties. I must see if there is someone we have recruited that can beat Jaden," said Sartorius as he shuffled his cards.

"Yes Master," said Alexis. She bowed and left the room, taking care to shut the door behind her.

When Sartorius was alone, he diverted his full attention back to his tarot deck. He laid three cards on the table, then flipped the middle one.

" Ah, it is the Reaper of Souls," remarked Sartorius to no one in particular, "It is upright so Jaden will be defeated. But by whom?"

He then flipped the left card and saw The Magician, "One who has seen the light but still has their willpower. I must call a meeting to find The Magician," said Sartorius.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sartorius was pondering this latest turn of events, Bastion was in his room. The white walls of the room were covered in formulas for building a better deck.

"Yes! This new deck is perfect! Not only will Jaden not be able to defeat me, neither will Aster!" exclaimed Bastion.

Unfortunately, Bastion had left the door to his room ajar. A random Society member happened to be walking down the hall and heard this exuberant shout. When he found the source of the noise, he was shocked and appalled at Bastion's . . . redecoration.

"Bastion, I-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE PERFECT WHITE WALLS?" the random person shouted. It was so loud that Sartorius heard it all the way from his office.

"I am sorry, it's just that I have no notebooks and it is a habit I have had since I was young. Please don't tell Sartorius," Bastion said trying to calm down the society member.

"It's too late Bastion, I already know," said Sartorius, as he had decided to see just who was distracting him from his work. He had walked so quietly down the hall, it was like he had appeared out of thin air.

"I'm sorry I failed to keep this idiot from defiling this room, Master," said the random member.

"Go to the meeting hall and tell the others I have an announcement to make. Right now I need to speak with Bastion," said Sartorius.

Bastion held his head, fearing the worst, as the random member scurried off to do Sartorius's bidding. _'Sartorius will kick me out of the Society, then I won't belong anywhere,'_ Bastion thought.

"Now Bastion there is no need to fear me. I would never harm you or send you away for trying to better yourself for the light," said Sartorius.

_'So this is The Magician. I must have been too focused with duelists who had special abilities that I never thought that one with no spiritual abilities would be able to beat Jaden,' _thought Sartorius.

"I am not in trouble?" asked Bastion.

"No, in fact I am pleased with your resourcefulness to your problem. If you want, I can have some of the others repaint these walls and you can have Chazz's old room, "said Sartorius with a slight smirk.

"But Master Sartorius what have I done to deserve this treatment?" asked Bastion.

"Nothing yet Bastion, but soon you will lead Jaden and many others into The Light!" exclaimed Sartorius.

_'Wow, Master Sartorius sure has a lot of faith in me. I will try my hardest not to let him or the light down,' _thought Bastion.

"Now, shall we go to the meeting hall? I think many of the others need to learn to respect you Bastion," said Sartorius.

"Why Master?" Bastion asked as they left the room.

"Because as of this moment you are taking Chazz's place as my second-in-command," said Sartorius.

"Are you serious, Master Sartorius?" asked Bastion.

"Yes, Bastion. Destiny has shown me that you have much more talent than Chazz ever had," Sartorius explained.

"I will do what you, the Light, and destiny want me to do," vowed Bastion as he and Sartorius walked through the double doors leading them to the meeting hall.

"ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS AND THE LIGHT!" yelled the members in the meeting hall.

"Thank you all," said Sartorius, "Now, not all of you know this, but Chazz Princeton has betrayed the Light of Destiny."

"That jerk!" "How could he?" "He is not deserving of the Light." were some of the comments the Society members made.

"But fear not. Destiny has shown me someone that will be able to take his place. Like before you will answer to this person if I am not around," explained Sartorius.

"Who is it, Master?" asked Alexis.

"The fine boy beside you, Bastion Misawa," said Sartorius," He will show Jaden and many others the light."

"BASTION! BASTION!" the society obediently chanted.

"Are you sure that was a wise choice, Master?" asked Alexis while the rest of the Society of Light cheered for Bastion.

"He has come closer to beating Jaden than anyone. With the Light of Destiny on his side, there is nothing he cannot do," said Sartorius with a smirk.

Notes: From now on DancingKirby will be helping me with my fics. Let's here it for the Misawa fan. Fellow Misawa start clapping Anyway read and review.


	2. Bastion's Past

Chapter Two: Bastion's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Cartoon Network and 4kids does.

Summary: Bastion's past comes to light.

"talk"

_'thought'_

**"telepathy"**

_**"duel spirit"**_

Alexis looked at Bastion as she led him to his new room.

_'What does Master Sartorius see in Bastion? I know what he saw in Chazz, he could see duel spirits like Jaden could. But Bastion is a normal guy. What could he give to the Society that Chazz or myself can't?' _thought Alexis.

Bastion, meanwhile, had noticed how quiet Alexis was being, and asked her what she was thinking.

"I don't think Master Sartorius made the right decision by making you his second-in-command. I mean you can't even see duel spirits," said Alexis, without thinking about how rude that might sound.

Bastion gave Alexis a strange look. He hadn't been planning to tell her about his past encounters with duel spirits, but he supposed now he had to.

"There once was a time where I could see duel spirits just like Jaden," Bastion finally said.

Alexis naturally looked curious, so Bastion explained further.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

"Bastion, your father and I are going to the Science Seminar. You be a good boy for your older cousin, alright?" asked Mrs. Misawa.

"Yes mom," said nine year old Bastion.

"Bye honey," said Mrs. Misawa as walked out the door.

"Hey squirt," said Bastion's cousin, Jake, as he took off his coat (he had arrived just before Bastion's parents had left). Jake was sixteen years old, and was almost like an older brother to Bastion.

"Hey Jake. So where is your deck?" asked Bastion.

"Right here. Let's look through it and see which cards will improve your deck," said Jake.

This happened every time Jake came to babysit, which was often. Bastion's parents went to several science award ceremonies and seminars each week, because they were such famous and respected scientists. To keep Bastion's mind off the fact that his parents were gone so much, Jake had decided to teach Bastion how to play Duel Monsters. Jake would bring a different kind of deck each time he babysat and Bastion would take out certain cards he thought could improve his deck..

"This time I brought a deck that has all effect monsters. Is that okay with you, Bastion?" asked Jake.

"Ok Jake. So did you bring enough female effect monster cards so I could find my card crush?" asked Bastion.

"Yes I did. You know squirt, I should have never told you about card crushes. Maybe then I would have more female monsters in my deck," Jake teased Bastion as he put the deck on the coffee table.

"You have no one to blame for that except yourself," said Bastion as he grabbed the deck and started to look through it.

"Touché. Look I had a hard day at work so I'm gonna grab a couple of z's before I make dinner. Is that ok, cuz?" asked Jake. He knew that Bastion was old enough to stay out of trouble for that amount of time.

"Ok.. Mom put money on the counter for pizza if you don't want to cook," said Bastion as he flipped through the array of cards.

" You don't have to worry about that, Bastion. I actually want to cook. You're the only one brave enough to taste my culinary creations," said Jake.

"That's because I have a cast iron stomach. At least that's what mom thinks," said Bastion.

"Ha ha ha. I think you should be a comedian instead of a duelist. Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours, squirt" said Jake as he walked up to the upstairs guest room.

"And people wonder why I think my family is a few magic cards short of a full deck," said Bastion to himself as he pulled out Mathematician from his cousin deck.

Bastion continued to pull cards out of his cousin's deck until he came across White Magician Pikeru and blushed.

"Well hello there. You're cute. What is your name?" Bastion said to the card not expecting an answer.

**_"White Magician Pikeru. What is your name?" _**asked the girl as she came out the card.

"Am I dreaming?" Bastion asked as he pinched himself.

**_"No you are not dreaming, chosen one,"_** said White Magician Pikeru.

"Huh? Chosen one?" Bastion asked White Magician Pikeru.

**_"Yes. You can see me. I am your duel spirit now and forever," _**said White Magician Pikeru.

"What is a duel spirit?" asked Bastion who was very confused.

**_"A duel spirit is a duel monster that helps a certain duelist with their dueling and is always there to protect that duelist for as long as the duelist lives,"_** explained White Magician Pikeru.

"Wow. So does that mean you'll be my card crush?" Bastion asked.

**_"If that's what you want, then yes I will be your card crush," _**said White Magician Pikeru.

"Yay, I have a card crush!" Bastion exclaimed.

-End Flashback-

"So she stayed with you. Why are you not more like Jaden?" asked Alexis

"Let me continue. White Magician Pikeru was not the only duel spirit I gained. Over the next few years I got two more duel spirits," Bastion explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

Eleven year old Bastion stormed into his room, threw his backpack on the floor, and collapsed on his bed.

**_"Bastion what is wrong?" _**asked White Magician Pikeru.

"My parents are mad at me because I got a C- in my math class. They think that just because they're geniuses that means I'm one too," Bastion complained.

**_"Bastion, would you like another duel spirit?" _**White Magician Pikeru asked.

"I have you. Why would I need another one?" Bastion asked.

**_"Because this one will help understand math," _**White Magician Pikeru explained as she touched Bastion's deck.

**_"Uh. You young whipper snapper. Didn't your parents teach you manners?!" _**yelled Mathematician as he fell out of his card and onto the floor.

**_"I'm sorry Mathematician but I need your help," _**said White Magician Pikeru.

**_"Well young one speak I haven't got all day," _**said Mathematician.

**_"I beg of you sir. Would you please become this boy's second duel spirit?" _**asked White Magician Pikeru.

**_"Well, let me look and see how much potential this kid has before I decide," _**said Mathematician as he looked Bastion then gasped.

**_"This boy has so much untapped potential it's a wonder why he's not famous yet," _**said Mathematician.

**_"That's because his parents are too hard on him," _**explained White Magician Pikeru.

**_"Hmph. When I am done with this lad he will be using equations to build his deck," _**said Mathematician.

-End Flashback-

"So Mathematician kept his promise," Alexis said.

"Yes he did. But my sudden ability to solve the hardest equations was not appreciated by some. In my high school the upperclassmen were jealous. One day they attacked me," said Bastion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

Fourteen year old Bastion was walking home from school one day. He was absorbed in his own thoughts, so it would have been easy for him to be taken by surprise. And that is just what four boys did, as they snuck up behind Bastion and pushed him into a wall. Bastion recognised them from the advanced math classes he took.

"Listen here punk. We don't like you embarrassing in front of the whole class like you did the other day, so now we're gonna kick your ass!" said one of the teens.

Bastion cringed, and was desperately trying to think up a way to escape. He had actually started working out so he would have more of a chance against these bullies one-on-one, but there was no way he could take out FOUR of them! What was more, they were all seniors, and some of them had even been held back a year. Therefore, they were all taller and heavier than Bastion was.

Fortunately for Bastion, however, a nearby fire hydrant burst open just then, before the bullies had a chance to carry out their threats. The powerful jet of water collided with the older teens. This gave Bastion ample time to run home.

He was sure that this lucky coincidence was not a coincidence at all. What was more, he also thought he knew who was behind it.

"Thank you White Magician Pikeru," Bastion said as he reached his house and lay down on his bed.

**_Don't thank me. Thank your new duel spirit, Water Dragon," _**said White Magician Pikeru.

Bastion looked and saw a spirit in the form of a dragon made of water. It was lying on the floor next to his bed.

"Thank you Water Dragon," Bastion said as he closed his eyes to take a nap. Later, he would have to ask just why Water Dragon had decided to become his third duel spirit, but now he was too exhausted from his ordeal to think about the matter.

-End Flashback-

"That still does not explain why you are not more like Jaden. Plus, where are your duel spirits?" Alexis asked.

"On the day I applied for Duel Academy they left me," said Bastion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

A fifteen year old Bastion rushed up to his room and took out his three duel spirit cards.

"Everyone listen, I made it into Duel Academy. I'm going to take all three of you with me. I hear there are other students at the Academy who can see duel spirits so I can make some friends who can see you," Bastion told his cards.

When he didn't hear a reply he tried to sense the duel spirits but found nothing. It was then he broke down and cried.

"Why did you leave? Was it something that I have done? All of you promised you would stay with me. Well if that's your idea of a promise I am going to change. I will still go to Duel Academy but I will use equations instead faith to win my duels from now on," Bastion said to himself.

-End Flashback-

"After all that I still have no regrets," Bastion told Alexis as he entered his new room.

Alexis left, but she still wasn't quite convinced. However, if Master Sartorius was so sure about this, it wasn't Alexis's place to argue with him any further.

Notes: DancingKirby has yet again help me improve. I am working on several fics I don't know when I will get a new chapter up. DancingKirby will be helping me with all my fics now.


	3. Bastion's Parents

Chapter 3 : Bastion's Parents Come to Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. 4kids and Cartoon Network does.

"talk"

'_thought'_

"**telepathy"**

"_**duel spirit" **_

Summary: Bastion's parents come to Duel Academy and are surprised to see how much their son has changed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chancellor Sheppard was very upset. Even though Jaden had gotten Chazz back to normal, most of the students were still under Sartorius' control. Sartorius had even gotten Bastion Misawa, one of the Academy's most level-headed students, on his side. It scared Sheppard that Sartorius had Bastion on his side. Sheppard knew that Bastion had the potential to see duel spirits but Bastion had never been able to activate that ability at Duel Academy. He had allowed the duel between Jaden and Bastion to occur so Bastion could unlock his ability. Sheppard knew that if Bastion ever unlocked his true potential Sartorius would win, so he decided to call Bastion's parents to see if they would come to talk their son.

"Misawa residence," said the person on the other line.

"Yes, is this one of Bastion's parents?" asked Sheppard.

"No. My aunt and uncle are not home right now. They are at a Science Awards Ceremony. I am Bastion's cousin, Jake. Who may I ask is calling?" asked Jake.

"I am Chancellor Sheppard from Duel Academy and I need Bastion's parents to come to Duel Academy," explained Sheppard.

"I heard about you from Bastion. Is my little cousin in trouble?" asked Jake.

"No, but I am worried about him. There is a new group on campus that is called the Society of Light and Bastion has joined them," explained Sheppard.

"Damn it. I knew this would happen when my aunt took Bastion duel spirits away and replace them with regular cards," said Jake.

Chancellor Sheppard was speechless. He thought Bastion had not yet developed that ability yet.

"Are you saying that Bastion can see duel spirits?" Sheppard asked Jake.

"Yeah. Ever since he was nine he could see them. Over the next seven years he got three duel spirits. White Magician Pikeru, Mathematician, and Water Dragon," said Jake.

Sheppard was shocked. It was not unheard of to have more than one duel spirit, but to have three powerful duel spirits was amazing.

"Can you see duel spirits?" asked Sheppard.

"I sense duel spirits. But I can't see them like Bastion can," said Jake.

"Please I beg of you. Tell your aunt and uncle what I have told you and tell I will send a helicopter to pick them up in a week," said Sheppard.

"Don't worry, I'll pass on the message," said Jake.

"Also tell them to bring Bastion's duel spirits or I will not let them see their son," said Sheppard.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Jake.

"If he doesn't have his duel spirits, he may never leave the Society of Light!" said Sheppard angrily.

"Alright I'll let them know. But they may not bring the cards. They don't believe in magic," said Jake.

"Well, if they give you problems, ask them this: where do they think that Maximillion Pegasus got the idea to make Duel Monsters?" said Sheppard.

-A week later-

Duellists from all three dorms gather near the helipad as the chopper landed and two people got out and followed Crowler to the main academy building. Soon there was lots of gossip on who the two people were. Some thought they were pro duellists that came late to the tournament. Others thought they were new students. Finally Sartorius took Alexis and Bastion with him to find out about the two mystery people.

"Chancellor Sheppard, I need to ask a question. Who are the two people that have arrived at Duel Academy recently?" asked Sartorius when the trio arrived in Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"Why don't you ask them yourself, Sartorius," said Sheppard as the two new people came in from the side room.

The male looked like an older version of Bastion but with red hair and blue eyes. The female had Bastion's eye and hair colour. Both were wearing business suits.

Bastion gasped," Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Chancellor Sheppard called a week ago and told your cousin what happened to you. I can't believe you would go and embarrass us like this," said Mr. Misawa.

This made Bastion angry.

" Is that what this is about?" he demanded, " I thought you cared about me. But all you care about is being the best scientists and having a son that is just like you. But you don't get it do you? I am not you. I am part of The Society of Light for a reason. The Light has given me peace of mind, a true family, and a way to the greatest. I am no longer your child."

"Alright, Bastion. If that's the way you feel then you won't get the cards back I took from you," said Mrs. Misawa.

"What do you mean?" asked Bastion.

Mrs. Misawa took out three cards from her pocket and placed them in Bastion's hand.

"Remember these?" she asked.

Bastion gasped.

"White Magician Pikeru, Mathematician, Water Dragon. Is it really you?" he asked.

The three spirits came out of their cards. _**"Bastion... where are we? What kind of clothes are you wearing? Why is your hair white?" **_asked White Magician Pikeru.

"Still the same as ever, my card crush," Bastion said with a smile.

Sartorius was shocked. Bastion could see duel spirits. He knew had to get Bastion back to White Dorm and fill the boy with the power of The Light before he decided to leave The Society of Light.

"Come with me, Alexis, Bastion. We have much to do to prepare for the rest of tournament," said Sartorius as he and Alexis were about to leave.

But Bastion was not listening. He was focusing all his attention on his duel spirits.

"To answer your questions in order, we're at Duel Academy, this is the uniform for those in The Society of Light, and I dyed my hair white to impress Sartorius. Do you think it makes me looked disguised," said Bastion.

_**"I think you look like a dork," **_said White Magician Pikeru.

_**"Don't listen to her, sonny. I think you look great," **_said Mathematician.

Bastion just shook head and started to laugh. It wasn't a harsh laugh or a fake laugh but a happy laugh.

"After all this time you two still can't get along. I'm just so glad to see all of you," Bastion said with a smile.

_**"As are we Bastion. When you left to apply for Duel Academy your mom came into your room and took us away from you," **_said White Magician Pikeru.

"I see," said Bastion as he glared at his mom.

"So Bastion what are you going to do now that you have your duel spirits back?" asked Sheppard.

That made Bastion think of his options. He could stay at White Dorm as Sartorius' second-in-command and help him spread the Light. But right off the bat he knew Sartorius would make him see the Light like Chazz had. As much as he wanted to piss his parents off he knew he only had one choice to make.

"Chancellor Sheppard, I want to go back to being a Ra Yellow," Bastion said with conviction.

"Bastion, you traitor!" yelled Alexis.

"Ha. I was never on Sartorius' side to begin with. He didn't feel like I was worth his time until Chazz left. Even now he is more concerned with Jaden, Aster, Hassleberry, and Chazz. I am not anyone's puppet or fool," said Bastion angrily.

"That's not true Bastion," Sartorius said calmly as he reached to touch Bastion's shoulder.

_**"Bastion, look out! He has some sort of power in his hand!" **_yelled White Magician Pikeru.

As Bastion backed away from Sartorius the front door opened and Hell Zane walked in.

"So, Bastion, you have decided to stop following this fool and be a real duellist again," Zane said as he looked angrily at Sartorius.

"Are you jealous Zane that I and Bastion are chosen to see the Light?" said Alexis snobbishly.

"Hardly. Being around Sartorius just makes you a weakling," said Zane.

"If you're so sure of yourself let's duel," said Alexis.

"Fine. But after I'm finished with you you'll regret ever following Sartorius," said Zane.

Notes: In the next chapter Bastion parents have left but Bastion is still in a White uniform. (You'll find out why in the next chapter). The Zane vs. Alexis duel is a dedication to Kaisre for giving Bastion a part in her fic. (I think this writer is female but I don't know. If you are a male I'm sorry for calling you a female.) My fics will now have who I think owns Yu-Gi-Oh GX because mediaminer would not let post with my usual 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dearest Readers, earlier in November I was bitten by two muses for my rewrite of 'The Genius Magician' and couldn't decide one to use. I thought I needed some time to decide but it is getting near the end of year and I still haven't decided. So I am letting you, the readers decide. I have a poll on my profile that has the two episodes that the rewrite of 'The Genius Magician' could start from, plus I have added a small summary of the version of 'The Genius Magician' next to both episodes. So it's up to you how I start off my rewrite.


End file.
